


Mere Mortals

by captainamergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU season 5, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Short Chapters, Stefan-centric, Supernatural sort of love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "What the hell is she?"Stefan encounters a very possibly insane woman on a dark night. He knows she's not entirely human, but he's never come across another supernatural being like her. He makes it his mission to help her, but he can't do it alone.Stefan/OCs.{AU-ish Season 5}
Relationships: Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Mere Mortals

**Chapter 1**  
  
Terrified screams that reached his ears halfway down the deserted street sent him hurtling forward. His legs pumped powerfully and his hands balled into fists in front of him as he broke into a dead run.  
  
It took him all of two seconds to reach the mouth of the alley. He heard movement behind a dumpster tucked away in the dark; smelled the unmistakable odor of human blood carried on the air. The screams had died away now. Silence reigned. Stefan wondered exactly what he would find.  
  
He could have walked away but he simply had to know what was going on. Damon would say it was his savior complex at work. Stefan would say it was actually his glutton for punishment complex.  
  
He edged around the dumpster and spotted the figure of a petite woman. She was doubled over and her long flaxen hair whipped wildly in the sudden breeze. Her face was tucked into a torn woolen jacket and remained obscured.  
  
“Miss?” He asked, dropping his hands to his side, not wanting to scare her. “Miss?” He prompted again when at first she didn’t respond. “Are you okay?”  
  
He saw her eyes first. They moved up to meet his –dark blue and murky with tears. Tears and unconcealed rage.  
  
“Don’t you dare come any closer,” she spat at him in a decidedly hoarse, deep voice. “I’ll do it again,” she shouted. “I’ll do to you what I did to them!”  
  
She squared her tiny shoulders and stood up now, uncurling her body. She was small and curvy; could have possibly fit right about under his chin. But that wasn’t what was on his mind – nor what made his eyes bug out. It was the blood he saw smeared all over her face and clothes.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” Stefan said. “I just-“ He broke off as he finally noticed a trail of blood along the trash-strewn ground. It led further back into the alley. He now smelled something else familiar – _death.  
  
Very_ recent death.  
  
His eyes swept the alleyway and he spotted two crumpled bodies in the corner. Their faces were mangled and unrecognizable; their eyeballs gouged clean out, but he knew they were two men. He looked back at the tiny blonde who was staring up at him with decided mistrust in her cobalt eyes.  
  
“You did that,” he said in shock, pointing a surprisingly steady hand towards the two corpses.  
  
She nodded and cocked her head at him. Then she ran towards him, screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs.  
  
He sidestepped her easily enough and she went crashing to the ground, skidding on her hands and knees. He heard the unmistakable shredding of fabric as she hit the ground hard and her denim jeans ripped at the legs.  
  
She turned back to face him with rage in her eyes and then careened to her feet. He fully expected her to attempt to charge him again but she instead turned on her heel and went loping out of the alley, leaving Stefan behind with the two freshly butchered men.  
  
Hard as he tried, he couldn’t wrap his mind around what had happened. The woman had smelled human but yet that superhuman strength of hers said otherwise. She was like no creature Stefan had ever come up against before. To be able to kill two grown men in such a violent and vicious way, she couldn’t be a mere mortal...  
  
Aloud he wondered, _“What the hell just happened … And what **the** hell was she?”_


End file.
